Destiny
by Biii Uchiha
Summary: Sakura merasa penderitaan tak pernah jauh darinya. Baru beberapa waktu yang lalu sang suami tercinta menutup mata untuk selamanya, kini giliran calon buah hati mereka ikut menyusul disebabkan kecelakaan kecil yang dialaminya. Sanggupkah Sakura kembali membuka hatinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : T semi M (jaga** **2** **)**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , (miss) typo? dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**

.

 _Aku tak tahu takdir apa yang telah Tuhan tuliskan untukku. Kebahagiaankah? Kesedihankah? Penderitaankah? Atau tidak satupun dari yang pernah kubayangkan? Setelah kutapaki jalan kehidupan, satu per satu alasanku hidup direnggut dengan paksa. Seolah penderitaan memang sengaja dipersiapkan untukku. Benarkah? Pikiran burukku saja atau garisku memang bukan dijalan ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Destiny © CbiellUchiha1**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Guardian Angel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

Beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mata karena merasa waktu tidurku terganggu. Seberkas cahaya mentari pagi menyusup melalui celah-celah gorden yang sedikit tersingkap, menampakkan bayang-bayang debu yang bertebangan terhembus pendingin ruangan yang terpasang di dinding atas ranjangku. Aku ingat, seminggu ini aku tak sempat membersihkan kaca jendela rumah karena kesibukanku harus bolak balik antara rumah dan rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit? Benar. Aku harus pergi mengunjungi suamiku yang sedang dirawat disalah satu rumah sakit berkelas di Tokyo, Konoha hospital.

Sudah memasuki hari ke sembilan sejak Kakashi Hatake, suamiku terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas parah yang menyebabkan sebelah kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya mengalami patah tulang. Sementara kepalanya juga terhempas cukup keras menyentuh aspal karena helm yang digunakannya terlepas begitu saja. Setelah diselidiki ternyata pengait helm itu macet yang menyebabkan suamiku terlalu malas untuk mengaitkannya.

Aku bangkit dan mengucek mataku sebentar. Masih dengan mulut yang sesekali menguap, kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh mukaku di bak wastafel. Kulirik sekilas perutku yang belum tampak membuncit dari balik cermin, setidaknya belum terlalu jelas tapi aku bahagia karena buah cintaku dan suamiku tengah tumbuh didalam sana.

Aku masih ingat, bagaimana girangnya Kakashi mendengar kalau aku tengah mengandung anaknya. Tak sekalipun dilupakannya untuk selalu membelai dan mencium kehidupan baru yang dititipkan Tuhan pada kami berdua. Dia pula yang selalu cerewet jika aku lupa makan dan tak meminum susu khusus ibu hamil yang disiapkannya karena terlalu sibuk mengurus _clothing line_ yang kudirikan bersama kedua sahabatku, Ino dan Hinata. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain menantikan kelahiran anak pertama kami dan berjanji akan menemaniku jika waktu itu tiba.

Mengingat itu, aku tersenyum miris.

Bahkan kini, untuk membuka kelopak matanya saja Kakashi tak mampu. Dia koma. Suamiku tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati diranjang dingin ruang ICU dengan berbagai selang dan jarum yang menancap ditubuhnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika monitor pemantau detak jantungnya suatu hari nanti menunjukkan garis lurus, pertanda tak ada lagi kehidupan diraga lemahnya. Bahkan untuk membayangkan suatu hal yang tak terjadipun aku tak sanggup. Aku terlalu takut.

Ah, aku tak boleh membuang-buang waktu dengan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang kondisi suamiku. Aku harus bergegas. Kurasa, sebentar lagi Genma harus segera berangkat kerja. Aku tak mau disalahkan karena menjadi penyebab keterlambatan dan omelan bosnya. Apalagi pria itu bersikeras menggantikan posisiku menjaga Kakashi malam hari.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, aku menyampirkan tas _baguette_ yang senada dengan warna rambutku ke pundak dan segera bergegas menuju garasi. Dengan cepat, kutekan tombol _start engine_ dan mulai melajukan kendaraan roda empat itu menuju Konoha hospital meninggalkan kediaman mewahku yang berada di distrik milik Uchiha.

Hanya butuh waktu dua puluh lima menit bagiku untuk sampai dirumah sakit bergengsi ini. setelah kembali menyampirkan tas kesayanganku, aku bergegas menuju ruang ICU yang berada disisi timur gedung setelah melalui meja resepsionis.

"Genma" setelah cukup dekat, kuteriakkan nama adik iparku itu dengan suara yang tak terlalu nyaring. Tampaknya pria dua puluh dua tahun itu tak mendengar panggilanku dan hanya terpaku pada ruangan yang dibatasi dengan kaca sebagai pemisah lorong dengan ruang ICU. Dari jauh dapat kulihat raut khawatir tergambar jelas dari wajah tampannya. Entah itu karena aku yang sedikit terlambat dan membuatnya mendapat ceramah pagi dari atasan atau karena alasan lain, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas raut kecemasan itu tertuju pada ruangan yang ada didepannya.

Aku tahu ini tak baik dan aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Tidak sebelum aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri apa yang tengah terjadi didalam sana.

"Genma, ada apa? Apa yang ter –" kalimatku terputus seketika saat kedua iris _emerald_ milikku menangkap kepanikan perawat dan dokter yang ditugaskan merawat suamiku. Aku tak percaya ketika layar _elektrokardiograf_ menunjukkan grafik-grafik lemah yang perlahan merendah. Keadaannya lebih dari kritis, aku tahu itu. Hidupnya sedang diperjuangkan, aku juga tahu itu. Yang aku tak tahu, sampai kapan keadaannya terus seperti itu? Sampai kapan ia akan terus menutup mata? Menderita.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Kedua tanganku berada di depan wajah, menutup mulutku berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara isakan.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu" dapat kurasakan jemari dingin Genma menyentuh kulit lenganku yang hanya dibalut _blouse_ tipis. Kristal-kristal bening menggenang dipelupuk netra hijauku, siap meluncur kapan saja merefleksikan apa yang tengah kurasakan kini. Aku tak sanggup kehilangannya jika itu yang akan terjadi. Anakmu membutuhkanmu, Kakashi. Aku membutuhkanmu, sayang. Kembalilah. Buka matamu, tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau kuat. Kau bisa bertahan.

"Kakashi... kau..kuat. Kau .. kau sudah berjanji padaku .. kau berjanji akan menemaniku .. hiks" hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu kukeluarkan saat ini. Tenggorokanku benar-benar tercekat, air mataku terus merembes tak terbendung lagi.

Aku menatap nanar saat grafik pada monitor disamping ranjang yang ditempati Kakashi menunjukkan garis lurus. Dokter dan perawat yang berjuang mempertahankan kehidupan suamiku juga sudah berhenti melakukan prosedur gawat daruratnya. Mereka menyerah pada suratan takdir.

Kulihat seorang perawat wanita mengembangkan selimut putih yang tadinya menutupi sebagian tubuh suamiku dan perlahan menaikannya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Suamiku belum mati, dokter. Dia masih berjuang didalam sana. Kau harus kembali menolongnya, dokter. Aku mohon. Aku mohon .."

"Sudah, Sakura. Hentikan. Kau harus kuat" Genma berusaha menghentikan pukulan demi pukulan lemah yang kuayunkan pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU. Dokterpun hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas permohonanku barusan. Kakiku lemas, pikiranku kacau.

Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Kakashi akan mengingkari janjinya padaku, 'kan? Dia sudah berjanji akan menunggu anak kami lahir. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Aku tak ingin berada dimimpi ini. aku tak suka.

"Genma, aku mohon. Bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini. Aku tak suka disini" bisikku parau pada adik suamiku itu.

"Maaf, Sakura. Kau harus merelakannya. Aku tahu perasaanmu dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya mendoakannya. Biarkan ia kembali ke tempat yang lebih indah, ke tempat dimana ia tak harus menderita lagi" kudengarkan kata-kata Genma sambil terus menangis, membiarkan air mataku membasahi kemeja kerjanya. Aku tak percaya harus kehilangan sosok yang begitu kucinta secepat ini. Secepat ia datang dan mengisi hatiku.

Kubiarkan Genma mendekap tubuhku yang terasa sangat lelah. Kepalaku pusing. Sayup-sayup kudengar Genma melakukan panggillan telepon, entah dengan siapa aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, tak berapa lama aku melihat Kakak lelakiku dan istrinya datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ino dan Hinata juga menyusul setelah mereka dan menghambur memelukku. Saat ini aku tahu, separuh hidupku telah terbang bersamaan dengan kepergian suamiku. Suamiku tercinta.

 **Kakashi's Funeral ...**

Kabar berpulangnya Kakashi berhembus cepat bagai asap yang diterbangkan angin. Tak sedikit kerabat dan teman-temannya datang dan mengucapkan kalimat formal atas kepergian suamiku. Ayah dan ibuku pun sengaja kembali dari Amerika setelah mendengar kabar duka yang menimpaku dari Sasori-nii, kakakku sekaligus rekan bisnis dan sahabat Kakashi yang selalu berusaha menghiburku. Ino dan Hinata juga datang dan menyampaikan bela sungkawanya yang membuat kristal cair kembali mengalir dipipiku. Aku sedih dan mereka memahaminya.

Pandanganku kembali buram ketika peti yang melindungi jasad suamiku diturunkan kedalam tanah dengan perlahan dan menimbunnya kembali. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai membentuk gundukan yang menandakan selesainya proses dasar pemakaman. Kusiramkan kelopak-kelopak bunga penanda tempatnya beristirahat dengan tenang. Sesekali masih terasa cairan bening merembes tanpa bisa kutahan.

Hari ini, sosok pelindungku telah pergi memulai hidup baru disuatu tempat bernama surga. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit. Tak ada lagi penderitaan yang akan dialaminya. Kini ia bebas. Aku yakin kini ia tengah tersenyum karena bisa mengawasiku dimanapun aku berada. Persis seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

Selamat jalan sayang. Selamat jalan _guardian angel_ -ku. Bagaimanapun aku nantinya, aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Sampai kapanpun.

 **4 weeks later ...**

Tak terasa sudah memasuki minggu ke empat sejak kepergian sosok yang begitu kucinta menemui penciptanya. Aku juga tak ingin terlalu larut dan kembali terisak hanya karena teringat masa-masa indah yang pernah kami lalui bersama. Lagipula, Kakashi junior juga sudah berhasil menggantikan sosok ayahnya dengan terus tumbuh dan memberikanku kebahagiaan lain. Setidaknya masih ada yang Kakashi tinggalkan untukku sebelum ia pergi.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, Sasori-nii bersama istrinya, Shion-nee bersikeras tinggal denganku karena khawatir dengan kondisi kandunganku yang masih terbilang rawan. Ayah dan ibuku juga tak mengijinkan jika aku yang masih keras kepala untuk tinggal sendiri. Kalau bukan karena ancaman mereka yang akan membawaku terbang ke Amerika, aku juga tak akan membiarkan Sasori-nii pindah ke rumahku. Kurasa, walau tak kuijinkanpun, mereka akan tetap mendobrak masuk.

Sebelum berangkat menuju _clothing line_ yang kami beri nama _Beauty_ , aku menyempatkan diri untuk mencuci piring di wastafel dapur. Tak sengaja air sabun pencuci piring yang sedang kugunakan sedikit terciprat keluar wadah dan membasahi lantai marmer dibawahnya. Dari pada kelupaan, aku berniat mengeringkannya terlebih dahulu dengan kain lap yang tersampir dimeja bar.

Baru saja ketika aku melangkahkan kaki kananku, aku merasakan alas kaki yang kupakai sedikit licin ketika menggesekkannya dengan lantai. Aku tahu, aku baru saja menginjak cipratan air sabun tadi. Segera saja aku berpegangan pada tepi wastafel untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhku agar tetap dapat berdiri tegak. Sialnya, karena tak sempat mencuci tangan setelah menggunakan air sabun tadi, tepi wastafel tempat ku bertumpu pun terasa licin.

Alhasil, aku tak dapat mempertahankan posisi tubuhku lebih lama lagi dan mendarat keras dilantai dingin dapur dengan posisi terduduk.

Sakit, ngilu dan merasa terpilin. Hanya itu yang dapat kurasakan kini. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kening dan juga pelipisku, perlahan turun membasahi leher dan sedikit ujung bajuku. Aku mencoba berteriak, namun hanya suara erangan yang terdengar. Beberapa kali kucoba hingga akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara sambil menahan rasa sakit diperutku.

"Argggghh ,, to-tolongg a-akuu. Hahh" aku meringis kesakitan dan berteriak minta tolong berharap siapa saja dirumah ini akan datang menolongku. Aku merasakan perutku terasa ngilu dan sakit sekali. Ada sesuatu yang basah dan lengket yang merembes dari selangkanganku. Ketika kulayangkan pandanganku, aku melihatnya. Darah.

Oh, tidak. Bayiku.

Aku tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi, yang ada dibenakku kali ini hanya keadaan bayiku. Apa dia baik-baik saja? kucoba bangkit dengan kembali meraih tepian wastafel untuk bertumpu, namun rasanya sakit sekali. Bahkan untuk kembali berdiri saja, rasanya perutku serasa ditinju beberapa orang secara bergantian tanpa jeda. Oh, Tuhan. Jangan lagi, jangan ambil bayiku. Aku bahkan belum sempat melahirkannya.

"Ahhh, hah.. haah ... Sa-sori-nii , Shi-on-nee" ulangku dengan suara parau. Rasanya mustahil aku akan selamat. Sakit sekali. Samar-samar kudengar derap langkah kaki terburu-buru dari lantai atas. Syukurlah, ketika yang kulihat adalah Sasori-nii dan Shion-nee yang tampak panik.

"Sa-sakura? Kau.. Shion, cepat siapkan mobil! Aku akan menggendong Sakura. Kita ke rumah sakit, sekarang" kulihat Sasori-nii sangat panik melihat kondisiku yang masih terduduk dilantai dapur. Segera saja diselipkannya tangannya di punggungku dan tangan lainnya dilipatan lututku sebelum akhirnya membopongku menuju mobil.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura. Kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang" beberapa kali Shion-nee mengulang kata-kata penyemangat itu sementara Sasori-nii mengendarai mobil seperti kesetanan. Kepalaku pusing dan pandanganku sesekali buram dan kembali terang.

"Shion-nee, sakit. Ra-rasanya s-sakit ss-sekalii" susah payah kukeluarkan rangkaian kalimat berharap dapat berbagi beban dengan kakak iparku. Wanita pirang itu mengangguk berkali-kali dan mengenggam tanganku erat seolah mengatakan kalau aku bisa menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Cepat, kita harus cepat" Sasori-nii segera turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil disebelahku. Dengan sigap kembali menggendongku dan melarikanku segera kedalam ruangan berbau steril itu. Aku tak ingat banyak, karena selanjutnya kegelapan sudah menyambangi pandanganku dan semuanya kelam. Hilang. Aku pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tampak terbaring disalah satu ranjang ruang rawat rumah sakit elit, Konoha hospital dengan selang infus melekat ketat dinadinya, mengalirkan sari-sari makanan ketubuhnya setelah beberapa jam terlelap.

Sudah dua jam setengah Sakura tak sadarkan diri, berjuang menahan rasa sakit yang melilit perutnya. Berjuang mempertahankan peninggalan terakhir mendiang suaminya, buah cinta mereka yang masih berusia sebelas minggu.

Sasori terpaksa membatalkan jadwal rapat dengan koleganya karena keadaan Sakura yang tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda kondisinya yang baik-baik saja. Wajah putih mulus yang selama ini dirawatnya makin terlihat pasi. Bibir tipis yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum indah melengkung itu juga sudah mengering. Hanya deru nafas lemah yang saat ini menjadi bukti jika wanita itu masih hidup.

"Ngghh .." Sasori yang bersandar pada tepi jendela terkesiap mendengar lenguhan lemah keluar dari bibir sang adik tercinta. Kakinya dengan cepat mengayun dan berhenti pada sisi ranjang Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Sakura? Kau bisa mendengarku?" pelan Sasori mencoba berkomunikasi dengan adik perempuan satu-satunya itu sambil sesekali mengusap keningnya menyibak poni pendek yang menutupi wajah anggunnya. Perlahan Sakura membuka kelopak mata yang dua jam terakhir menutupi _emerald_ sejuk itu.

"Saso-ri-nii. Aku dimana?"

"Kau dirumah sakit, Sakura"

"Rumah sakit? Oh, Tuhan. Anakku. Bagaimana anakku, nii-san? Ughh" Sakura yang baru menyadari keberadaan dirinya dengan cepat berusaha bangkit. Tapi, rasa ngilu yang menerjang perutnya kembali membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sasori menahannya untuk bergerak lebih banyak, pria bersurai merah menyala itu menggiring tubuh Sakura untuk kembali berbaring diranjang mewah ruang rawat VIP-nya.

Sakura meraba permukaan perutnya dan merasakan tak ada lagi gumpalan padat yang berdiam disana. Kini, perutnya terkesan lebih datar dari dua bulan belakangan ini. Hal itu membuatnya membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk dari yang terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

"Sa-sori-nii. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" pertanyaan Sakura barusan merupakan tamparan terkeras yang pernah dirasakannya. Betapa Sasori tak pernah ingin menjadi orang yang memberitahukan berita buruk ini pada adiknya. Tidak setelah Sakura mengalaminya sebelum ini. Ia lebih memilih Sakura marah dan memukulinya dari pada melihat wajah menyedihkan adiknya yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat lagi.

Sasori hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Iris hijaunya membulat tak percaya dengan kenyataan apa yang baru saja menyapanya. Tidak lagi, Sakura tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

 _Liquid_ bening yang pernah menjadi teman kesehariannya pun kini telah tumpah tanpa bisa dibendung. Hancur sudah pertahanannya. Hilang sudah harapannya kini untuk kembali menyambung hidup. Sakura merasa tak ada lagi alasannya untuk tetap disini.

"Ti-tidak mungkinn .. anakku. Jangan bercanda, Nii-san. JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU" Sakura meraung sejadinya, ia memberontak belum bisa menerima ini semua. Selang infus yang membelit tangannya sudah dicabutnya dengan paksa yang menyebabkan luka kecil pada pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Sakura bahkan tak lagi merasakan sakit. Baginya, semua yang menimpa dirinya terlalu kejam. Ia tidak siap, tidak akan pernah.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Tenangkan dirimu" Sasori masih berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan mendekap dan mengelus puncak kepala berhelaian merah muda itu. Sebelah tangannya juga mencoba menghalangi pergerakan brutal tangan Sakura. Hatinya mencelos melihat Sakura menderita. Baru kemarin rasanya Kakashi dipanggil sang pencipta, kini giliran calon buah hati mereka yang pergi. Terlalu cepat, terlalu rapat.

Sakura hanya menangis dan sesekali memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasori didekapannya. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi sebagian lehernya dan kemeja _navy_ Sasori. Ia tak peduli, pikirannya kosong saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin dua tragedi menyiksa dengan cepat menimpanya.

"Sakura" suara lembut wanita lain mengudara diruang rawat mewah itu, menyapa keduanya yang terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Shion kembali dengan bungkus plastik ukuran sedang dan memasuki ruang rawat Sakura. Hatinya tak tahan melihat Sakura dengan penampilan kusut menangis meratapi nasibnya. Dipelukan suaminya, Shion melihat semangat hidup Sakura sirna. Dia iba.

"Shion-nee, hiks. Anakku .. anakku pergi, nee-san" Hati wanita pirang ini terasa teriris mendengar penuturan menyedihkan adik iparnya. Segera saja didekapnya tubuh mungil Sakura yang bangkit dari tubuh Sasori dan ikut menenangkannya, memberi semangat jika hidup tak hanya sampai disini.

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Kau harus kuat"

"Dua malaikatku sudah pergi, hiks. Alasanku hidup sudah-"

"Sssttt, tidak sayang. Mereka tidak meninggalkanmu. Mereka hanya pergi menjagamu" rasanya sulit mengutarakan suatu hal dengan alasan 'semuanya baik-baik saja'. Tapi memang itu adanya. Walau sulit, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan sesekali terisak dipelukan Shion dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Kau harus kuat, sayang. Kau harus kuat untuk mereka. Aku yakin mereka tak ingin melihatmu terus menderita dan menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini" Shion mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura dengan senyum penyemangat. Dihapusnya bulir-bulir bening dipipi wanita itu dan merapikan penampilan Sakura yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Setelah Sakura tenang dan berusaha menerima kenyataan yang menghampirinya, Shion kembali merapikan penampilan Sakura. Wanita itu bersikeras tak ingin dirawat dirumah sakit karena baginya rumah sakit hanya membangkitkan memori menyakitkan saja. Pergelangan tangannya yang terluka kecil sudah dipalut perban. Tampak bekas obat merah yang merembes dari balik kasa.

Setelah Sasori mengemasi barang-barang yang sempat dibawanya mengantarkan Sakura tadi, pria itu segera menuju mobil dan meninggalkan istri dan adiknya sebelum kembali dan membawa Sakura dengan kursi roda. Sakura hanya diam dan duduk tenang setelah dokter dan beberapa perawat memberikannya dosis obat untuk mengurangi ketegangan perut dan membersihkan rahimnya.

Janin diperutnya sudah tak ada, tapi dokter mengatakan jika Sakura masih bisa hamil walaupun hanya ditanggapi wanita itu dengan senyuman kaku. Rasanya mustahil ia akan kembali hamil tanpa sosok suami disampingnya.

" Kau mencintai mereka?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Shion sontak kembali mengingatkan Sakura pada dua malaikat penjaganya. Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Shion kembali menyikat helaian demi helaian merah mudanya. "Kalau begitu tegarlah, jadilah kuat dan teruskan hidupmu"

Sakura tahu, mereka semua menyayanginya. Orang tuanya, Sasori, Ino, Hinata dan kakak ipar pirangnya ini. Dengan cara berbeda mereka menunjukkan bahwa ia tak sendiri. Ia bisa mengandalkan mereka sebagai penopang kerapuhannya. Mereka siap menjadi tonggak yang menyangganya. Diam-diam Sakura bersyukur memiliki keluarga dan sahabat yang peduli padanya.

 _Malaikatku, aku tahu ini sulit dan akan terasa semakin sulit tanpa kalian disisiku. Tapi aku belajar satu hal, bahwa hidupku harus terus berlanjut dengan atau tanpa kalian disampingku. Aku memiliki mereka yang menyayangiku. Aku yakin, jika kuakhiri semuanya sampai disini, akupun belum tentu bertemu kalian si surga sana. Jadi, sampai saat itu tiba, tunggulah aku._

 _Suamiku dan junior kecilku, aku mencintai kalian._

Sakura memandangi langit cerah dari atas kursi roda yang didorong Sasori dengan senyuman pertama yang akan mengiringinya membuka lembar baru kehidupan tanpa dua malaikat yang dicintainya. Kali ini ia hanya bisa berdoa sebagai pengganti sapaan ringannya pada mereka. Berdoa jika suatu hari nanti akan bertemu seseorang yang akan mengisi relung hatinya sama seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi padanya dulu.

Semoga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued ...**

 **.**

 **.**

Nah, ini fic baru yang biel persiapin buat ngegantiin **Because, I Love You** yang bentar lagi mentok *padahal masih belum selesai udah bikin fic gaje yg lain -_- ..

Semoga aja para reader yang sempet baca pada suka dan nyempetin juga buat ngasih review. Di chapter pertama ini sebagian besar lebih menceritakan tentang awal derita kehidupan Sakura *sampe nangis bikin adegan kakashi mati, padahal belum sempet nongol m-_-m* Belum ada si Sasu, mungkin chapter depan. Diusahain.

Oiya, buat para reader, mohon maaf lahir batin ya kalo-kalo author nan gaje ini ada bikin sakit hati karena belum ngelarin fic yg lagi ngegantung. Padahal mau bikin lemon, eh, karena lagi puasa dipending aja dulu. *masih mikir tujuh keliling* Hehehe^^

Oke, segini dulu bacotnya ... RnR?

Cipok dulu satu-satu * **Cupcuppeyukpeyuk* ...**


	2. Chapter 2 : You and Me? I do not know

**Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : M**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , (miss) typo? dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**

.

 _Semua yang selalu kupertahankan pergi._

 _Semua yang telah kugenggam mati._

 _Tak ada lagi penderitaan, tak ada lagi kesakitan._

 _Semua sirna saat kutahu mereka meninggalkanku disini._

 _Sendiri._

 _Akankah ada kebahagian yang menanti?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Destiny** **© CbiellUchiha1**

 **.**

 **You and Me? I do not know**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two Years Later ...**

Tak terasa sudah memasuki tahun kedua setelah kecelakaan maut yang menjemput suamiku berlalu. Juga tahun kedua, calon anak kami ikut menyusul ayahnya ke surga sana. Aku yang sekarang pun hanya bisa menyapa mereka melalui lantunan doa yang setiap hari kupanjatkan pada Tuhan, agar kedua malaikatku selalu tersenyum tanpa beban.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, Shion-nee dan Sasori-nii pun kini sedang berada diawang-awang sejak kelahiran putri kecil mereka. Shiori. Gadis kecil replika kakak iparku dengan mata _hazel_ warisan ayahnya itu, tumbuh dengan sangat sehat. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan panjang hingga kini sudah mencapai bahu di usianya yang baru menginjak empat belas bulan.

Aku membayangkan jika saat ini anakku masih hidup, pasti kini ia sudah seumuran dengan Shiori.

Lama berjalan dan berbelok kanan kiri, akhirnya aku sampai didepan makam Kakashi. Pusaranya kini sudah bertembok beton dengan ukiran namanya pada batu nisan. Kuletakkan sebuket bunga Lily putih ditembok kecil samping batu nisan berbentuk persegi itu dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku, memohon pada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaganya.

Kuhapus setetes kristal bening seraya bangkit berniat meninggalkan pemakaman ketika kulihat seorang pria juga turut bangkit dan meninggalkan pusara yang disinggahinya beberapa saat lalu. Yang membuatku tertarik bukan pria itu, melainkan sebuah kereta bayi yang kini tengah didorongnya.

Siapa yang membawa kereta dorong bayi dipemakaman? Dan kutahu, orang itu jawabannya.

Sekilas kualihkan perhatian dari kereta bayi dan pria dengan mahkota _raven_ yang berbentuk – ehm – pantat ayam itu, mengingat kini adalah musim panas dan cahaya matahari siang ini yang begitu terik. Aku melihat sebuah gazebo yang berada tak jauh dari kapel pemakaman elit ini dan berniat untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhku dari lelah dan terik matahari yang membakar.

Kuhempaskan bokongku pada tepian gazebo dan bersandar pada sisi lainnya. Rasanya sungguh sangat menyenangkan, apalagi kini semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa kulitku membuatku mau tak mau memejamkan mata saking sejuknya.

"Ehm, boleh aku ikut duduk disini, nona?" sebuah suara berat menyadarkanku dari kenikmatan sesaat semilir angin musim panas. Kusingkap kelopak mataku dan memandang seorang pemuda yang tadi sempat kulihat ditengah-tengah hamparan pemakaman. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau tahu, ini juga bukan milikku" sahutku yang dibalas pemuda itu dengan terkekeh singkat mendengar lelucon dari bibirku.

Hening sesaat, dan aku benar-benar benci pada suasana canggung seperti ini. Setidaknya harus ada yang berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara kami dan tentu saja bukan pemuda tampan yang duduk bersebrangan denganku kini orangnya.

"Haruno Sakura. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" dengan memberanikan diri ku ulurkan tangan kananku sembari memperkenalkan diri. Pemuda itu sekilas menatapku sebelum menyambar tanganku dan ikut memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

Kulepaskan jabatan tanganku dan meletakkannya kembali kepangkuan. Uchiha? Aku sangat mengenal nama Uchiha, tapi dimana? Otakku mengingat-ingat sebelum sepasang _emerald_ ku melebar menyadari satu hal.

"Apa kau pemilik _real estate_ di distrik Uchiha?" tanyaku penasaran sambil memperbaiki posisi dudukku yang kini menghadapnya.

"Distrik Uchiha?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Ah, maksudku distrik Suna. Kami menyebutnya distrik Uchiha karena tulisan pada pintu masuk yang bertuliskan _Uchiha's Residents_ " koreksiku cepat menyadari wajah bingungnya.

"Oh. Ya, distrik Suna memang dibawah kendaliku. Apa kau tinggal disana?" tanyanya balik yang kusahuti kembali dengan mengangguk antusias tak lupa dengan senyuman yang masih terpetakan diwajahku.

Obrolan kami sejenak terhenti kala suara tangisan seseorang menginterupsinya. Aku lupa dengan keberadaan seorang bayi dalam kereta dorong yang dibawa Sasuke tadi. Pemuda ini pun sama terkejutnya denganku dan dengan cepat meraih bayi mungil itu dalam gendongannya sambil berusaha menghentikan tangis bayi itu dengan sesekali menimang-nimangnya.

"Hai bayi kecil. Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" ucapku sambil mengelus-elus pipi _chubby_ nya. Ah, aku jadi ingat Shiori jika melihat bayi mungil ini. Sepertinya bayi dalam gendongan Sasuke yang masih menangis ini memiliki usia yang sama dengan Shiori. Mata obsidiannya beberapa kali mengerjap ketika melihatku dan kembali menagis beberapa saat kemudian. Aku dan Sasuke yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh, jangan lagi Ken" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil mendesah. Sasuke membaringkan bayi itu di tengah-tengah gazebo dan mulai memeriksa sesuatu di dalam tas yang berada di kereta dorong bayi yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Ken. Kutebak Ken adalah nama bayi mungil nan lucu ini.

"Apanya?" celetukku penasaran.

"Ken ngompol lagi. Padahal sebelum kesini aku baru saja mengganti popoknya" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya membongkar isi tas yang sudah berada disamping pria itu duduk.

"Apa kau bisa mengganti popoknya?"

"Tidak" aku membungkam mulutku sendiri kala mendengar jawaban cuek Sasuke. Rasanya seperti menyaksikan seorang pelawak tengah berusaha membuatmu tertawa disaat kau dilarang tertawa. Sasuke melirikku sekilas, "Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?"

"Sangat aneh, Uchiha-san. Lalu bagaimana caramu mengganti popoknya? Kau bilang sendiri sebelum kesini kau baru saja mengganti popoknya 'kan?" sahutku seraya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hana-nee yang menggantinya" balasnya sambil masih mengobok-obok isi tas bayi berwarna putih biru itu sebelum akhirnya sebuah benda putih berada digenggamannya.

"Kalau begitu, itu bukan kau, Uchiha-san" koreksiku dengan wajah malas. Tapi ketika melihat kembali pada bayi yang masih terbaring itu, aku yakin wajahku kembali berseri.

"Itu maksudku"

"Sini, biar aku saja" ucapku dengan gerakan cepat mengambil benda putih digenggaman Sasuke dan bersiap-siap mengganti popok bayi imut ini. Sudah sangat basah ternyata, pantas saja Ken terus saja menangis. Dengan sigap aku mulai membuka dan memasangkan popok yang ditemukan Sasuke pada kedua kaki mungil Ken dan merapikannya agar bayi itu merasa nyaman. Tangisnya sudah sedari tadi berhenti ketika aku baru saja melepas benda yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Kini bayi lelaki dengan sepasang obsidian ini sudah kembali tenang dengan botol susu ditangannya.

"Hei, kau tak terpesona hanya karena melihatku memasangkan popok bayi 'kan?" gurauku ketika tak sengaja menangkap kedua bola mata sekelam malam Sasuke menatapku seperti baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn. Aku hanya belum pernah saja melihat orang lain yang mengganti popok Ken selain ibuku dan Hana-nee" Sasuke mengusap-usap perut mungil Ken yang membuat bayi itu sesekali menorehkan senyuman dengan sepasang gigi kelinci yang baru tumbuh. Rasanya aku ingin menggigit pipi bulat itu.

"Benarkah? Maaf, tapi memangnya dimana ibunya Ken?" tanyaku. Dua detik kemudian aku menyesal telah menanyakan topik pribadi itu ketika melihat pandangan Sasuke yang berubah sendu. Kepalanya menoleh pada tempat dimana ia berdiri tadi sebelum pergi mendorong kereta bayi Ken dan ikut berteduh di gazebo ini. Aku mengerti. Ia mengalami hal yang sama denganku tapi tidak dengan bayinya. Setidaknya Ken masih hidup hingga saat ini.

"Katie meninggal sehari setelah Ken lahir"ucapnya kembali buka suara.

Katie? Mungkin dia istri Sasuke, pikirku.

"Pendarahan hebat yang dialaminya membuat Katie harus melahirkan Ken dua minggu sebelum waktunya. Ia bersikeras melahirkan anak kami walau nyawanya sendiri menjadi korban"Lanjutnya. Aku dapat mendengar nada getir keluar dari kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja dirangkainya. Sorot matanya kosong, seperti mengingat dan kembali ke peristiwa pedih yang pernah dialaminya. Ken sudah kembali ke dalam kereta dorongnya ketika Sasuke melihat bayi itu menggeliat tak nyaman diatas lantai keras gazebo.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kembali mengingat hal itu" ucapku menyesal sambil kembali meminta maaf. Rasanya sakit ketika kita mengalami hal yang sama dan orang lain datang membuka luka itu dengan tak bertanggung jawab. Aku paham rasa itu.

"Hn. Tak apa. Kau sendiri, dari mana belajar mengenakan popok bayi?" tanyanya

"Oh, aku selalu mendapat tugas mengganti popok Shiori ketika ibunya sedang tidak berada dirumah"

"Shiori? Apa dia anakmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini sukses membuatku merindukan saat-saat ketika aku hamil dulu. Aku menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan itu sekaligus jawaban bagi Sasuke.

"Tidak. Shiori itu anak kakakku dan istrinya" jawabku dengan senyuman.

"Kalau kau sendiri punya anak?" tepat sekali. Luka lama itu kembali terbuka, walau bukan salah Sasuke juga bertanya seperti itu. Toh, kami baru berkenalan tanpa tahu siapa diri masing-masing.

"Tidak. Aku keguguran"

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak tahu" sesalnya.

"Tak apa. Lagipula itu sudah terjadi lama. Menangispun sekarang sudah tak ada gunanya. Jadi aku hanya bisa merelakan mereka" walau menyakitkan, tapi aku merasa lega. Setidaknya kami bisa berbagi beban yang sama.

"Mereka? Maksudmu anakmu kembar?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, anak dan suamiku sudah meninggal" aku menggeleng dan menunjuk pada makam tak jauh dari makam istri Sasuke tadi. "Disana makam suamiku. Hanya berjarak beberapa makam dari makam istrimu" jelasku.

"Oh. Tapi, Katie bukan istriku" aku menganga mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke barusan. Apa maksudnya Katie bukan istrinya?

"Maksudmu?" terang sekali aku merasa penasaran dengan maksud perkataan pria dengan tatanan rambut mirip pantat ayam itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, dering ponsel mengagetkanku. Kuraih ponsel _touchscreen_ silver metalik dari dalam _clucth bag_ milikku dan melihat nama si penelepon sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, Shion-nee? ... Oh, aku benar-benar lupa. Baiklah, tunggu aku dirumah" dengan tergesa-gesa kujejalkan kembali ponsel pintar itu kedalam _clucth bag_ putihku sebelum menuangkan semua isi tasku kembali dan meraih kunci mobil dari tempat yang sama. Rasanya sia-sia kujejalkan ponselku terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihatku dengan tergesa-gesa membuka dan menutup tas tangan kecil itu.

"Ah, maaf Uchiha-san. Aku lupa jika sekarang harus segera pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput kedua orangtuaku yang baru kembali dari Amerika. Aku harus bergegas jika tidak mau mereka kembali menyeretku ke tempat panas itu" cerocosku panjang lebar. Sekilas kulihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah 'tidak manusia'ku yang menjejalkan asal semua benda kecil yang dapat kuraih setelah sebelumnya menumpahkannya untuk mengambil kunci mobil sialan ini.

"Aa. Hati-hati kalau begitu. Sikap kesetananmu bisa membuatmu menabrak trotoar jalan"

"Enak saja. lain kali kau harus berada di kursi penumpang bersamaku agar kau tau kalau aku bisa mengikuti ajang F1" gurauku menanggapi ucapannya barusan yang dibalas pemuda tampan itu dengan seringai menantang.

"Baiklah. Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa dihubungi agar jika suatu hari nanti aku butuh olahraga ektrim" Oh, aku menyukai sikap pria ini.

"Aku pikir, aku bisa mencairkan balok es sepertimu" kekehku sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas persegi panjang kecil. Kartu namaku.

"Hn. Kau pemilik CL _Beauty_?"

"Yap, sebenarnya bersama dua sahabatku yang lain. Dan lain kali kau harus mencoba gaun rancanganku" ujarku sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Aku bisa menghamili wanita, _pinky_ " jeritnya dari gazebo yang masih dapat kudengar. Aku menoleh dan melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum masuk ke dalam sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sebuah mobil _sport_ putih dengan plat yang bertengger di bemper mobil mewah itu.

Bagaimana pria itu meletakkan bayinya dalam mobil balap ini?

Setelahnya, perlahan kumundurkan mobilku dan keluar dari gerbang bertuliskan _Konoha Elite Cemetery_ tersebut, baru kemudian melaju dan berbaur bersama kendaran lainnya bersiap menuju rumahku dan menjemput Shion-nee.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shion-nee tak pernah benar-benar membiarkanku mengemudikan sendiri sedan hitam pemberian Kakashi yang sedang kami naiki kini. Tidak jika ia masih ingin melihat Shiori hidup dan membulatkan mata _hazel_ -nya. Dia selalu berpikir jika memberikan mobil padaku diwaktu bersamaan dengan Shiori didalamnya hanya akan memperpendek seratus hari masa hidupnya. Setidaknya itu hasil pemikiran kepala pirang wanita itu sejak kami hampir menabrak pohon ketika dalam perjalanan pulang seusai mengunjungi Sasori-nii yang lembur dikantornya.

Jangan salahkan aku, itu karena tiba-tiba saja ada kucing hitam yang berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya melintasi jalan raya. Dan sialnya, yang menjadi korbannya adalah aku dan seorang ibu beranak satu.

Alhasil, kini aku duduk dibangku penumpang sambil memeluk gadis manis hasil perbuatannya dan kakakku ini. Sesekali kami tertawa karena tingkah Shiori yang menggemaskan. Terkadang, balita itu mengingatkanku akan anakku sendiri. Tapi kadang kala, balita itu juga yang selalu menjadi obat rindu pada junior kecilku yang bahkan tak sempat melihat dunia ini. Pereda tangisku kala merindukan kedua orang tercintaku. Orang yang selalu menempati posisi istimewa dihatiku yang telah lama kosong.

Sepintas bayangan Sasuke melintas diingatanku. Selain karena aku yang baru saja menyadari bahwa ia adalah salah satu pemilik _real estate_ mewah se-Tokyo, tapi juga karena sisi masa lalunya yang tak jauh berbeda denganku.

" **Oh. Tapi, Katie bukan istriku"**

Bukan istrinya tapi melahirkan anaknya? Unik sekali.

"Nee-chan, apa kau kenal dengan salah satu Uchiha pemilik Uchiha _residents?_ " rasa penasaranku melebihi segalanya. Aku yakin Shion-nee tahu mengenai sesuatu yang terkenal, dan Uchiha itu termasuk salah satunya.

"Mm? Uchiha? Uchiha yang mana maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja Uchiha yang terkenal itu, Nee-chan" balasku sedikit mengibaskan tangan menekankan kata terkenal.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, Uchiha itu kau tanyakan itu Itachi atau Sasuke uchiha?" Shion-nee tampak memutar mata bosan menanggapi jawabanku. Oh, aku baru tahu jika bertanya padanya harus sedetil itu.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentangnya?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran dengannya, Sakura? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Bukannya menjawab, kakak iparku itu malah balik bertanya. Sejenak wanita dua puluh delapan tahun itu memperlambat laju kendaran dan berbelok kekiri setelah sebelumnya memberi tanda dengan menghidupkan lampu sein kirinya yang akan mengantarkan kami menuju bandara.

"Sebelumnya aku tak mengenalnya, tapi tadi kami bertemu dipemakaman" sahutku yang membuat istri kakakku itu sekilas menoleh singkat. Sepertinya Shion-nee agak terkejut dengan kata-kataku.

"Kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya? Beruntung sekali kau, Sakura" nada keterkejutan dan kekaguman bercampur menjadi satu ketika Shion-nee mengucapkannya. Sesekali wanita yang sudah kuanggap kakak kandungku itu mengumpat kesal karena pengendara mobil didepan kami tiba-tiba berbelok ke arah kanan tanpa menyalakan lampu peringatan. Aku maklum, apa sih yang paling dibencinya selain pengendara mabuk.

"Beruntung? Kenapa begitu?" ulangku masih berusaha mempertahankan nada datar dalam suaraku. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja, Shion-nee mengerling nakal kearahku.

"Tentu saja beruntung. Kau pikir ada berapa banyak gadis yang ingin tak sengaja jumpa dan menyempatkan diri ngobrol dengan pemuda setampan Sasuke itu? Bahkan jika saja aku tidak memiliki Sasori, aku mau mengantre menjadi seperti dirimu" Hoalah, balik lagi jiwa muda kakak iparku ini. Kalau kupikir-pikir, mungkin Shion-nee cocok berteman dengan Lee, pelanggan tetap CL-ku yang selalu mengagungkan masa muda diusianya yang menginjak – kalau aku tak salah – tiga puluh dua tahun.

"Aku tak tahu soal itu" ringisku. Aku membenarkan posisi Shiori yang sudah terlelap dipangkuanku sementara ibunya sibuk berceloteh dengan semangat mengenai keinginannya menjadi salah satu gadis beruntung bla bla bla apalah itu. Oh, malaikat mungil ini begitu manis.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menanyakan tentang bungsu Uchiha itu, Saku?" kali ini nada serius terdengar jelas dari suara wanita beranak satu itu. Shiori sesekali menggeliat dalam dekapanku dan tangan mungilnya seperti menggapai gapai sesuatu. Tampaknya ia sedang bermimpi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran saja"

"Oh. Aku tak tahu banyak, hanya sempat mendengar segelintir kisahnya dari Sasori-kun" Apa? Kakakku tahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke Uchiha?

"Sasori-nii? Dia tahu dari mana?" tanyaku menyerbu tanpa menimbulkan gerakan berarti yang akan menyebabkan Shiori tak nyaman. Mataku sesekali melirik ke arah jalan yang menampakkan papan penunjuk arah menuju bandara. Tak sedikit kendaraan lalu lalang keluar masuk gerbang dua arah yang diatur sedemikian rupa agar kendaraan dari arah berlawanan tidak saling berselisih sempit yang menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan pengunjung.

"Aku juga awalnya terkejut dan tak percaya. Tapi percayalah Sakura, kalau kakakmu itu mempunyai koneksi luas untuk berhubungan dengan manusia-manusia terkenal seperti Uchiha"

"Maksud nee-chan?" aku benar-benar tak mengerti kearah mana Shion-nee mengajakku berkelilling sebelum menuju langsung pada intinya.

"Sasori-kun mengatakan kalau ia dan Itachi itu berada di fakultas dan jurusan yang sama semasa kuliah di Universitas Meiji sebelum sulung Uchiha itu memutuskan melanjutkan sekolah bisnisnya di Kanada" Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti tepat di _parking area_ bandara, berjarak beberapa mobil dari sebuah pohon – entah apa namanya – yang memberikan tempat berteduh dibalik rumpun daunnya yang rimbun. Beruntung sekali mobil yang mendapat tempat parkir tepat disamping pohon di taman kecil itu, sementara mentari menyinari dengan teriknya.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan hati-hati setelah sebelumnya menutup tubuh Shiori dengan selendang yang kudapat dari leher Shion-nee, melindunginya dari cuaca menyengat. Gadis kecil itu masih terlelap, pantas saja Shion-nee dan kakakku tak ragu membawa mereka makan malam romantis sekalipun, malaikat kecil ini begitu tenang.

"Kau tahu banyak ya, nee-chan" ucapku setelah wanita itu menutup dan mengunci mobil kami sebelum menghampiri dan mengecup sayang pipi _chubby_ Shiori. "Kau juga akan mengetahuinya jika bertanya langsung pada Sasori-kun" balasnya. "Apa kau tak apa-apa jika terus menggendong Shiori?"

"Aha. Aku senang melakukannya" gelengku.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar harus mengencani Uchiha itu, Saku"

"Benarkah? Seperti aku bisa saja" jawabku sarkartik. Pria itu 'kan sudah menikah.

Eh, menikah? "Um, nee-chan. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan istri Sasuke Uchiha itu? – maksudku dia sudah memiliki anak tapi juga berkata kalau ibu dari anaknya itu bukan istrinya"

"Ah, aku belum menanyakan hal itu pada Sasori-kun" Kami sudah berada di pintu _International arrival_ saat Shion-nee kembali mengecup pipi bulat anaknya dan mengelus-elusnya membuat gadis mungil dalam gendonganku kembali menggeliat geli.

Tak berselang lama, aku dapat melihat gelagat kedua orang tuaku dari kejauhan walau begitu banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitaran pintu kedatangan. Jangan salahkan aku, rambut bintang – aneh – ayahkulah yang memberi sinyal kedatangannya yang tertangkap radar manik _emerald_ -ku. Dari kejauhan, kedua orangtua paruh baya itu sekilas melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahku. Walau aku ingin sekali membalas lambaian mereka, tapi keberadaan Shiori digendonganku membuatku urung melakukannya. yah, setidaknya Shion-nee sudah mewakilkanku.

"Halo, sayang. Apa kabar?" ibuku dengan senyum mengembang mengecup menantu pirangnya dan beralih mengecupku sebelum mengelus-elus pipi bulat cucunya. "Oh, cantik sekali cucuku ini. Ah, kalian hanya berdua? Dimana Sasori?" tanya ibuku ketika mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tak menemukan bocah merahnya.

"Sasori-kun harus menghadiri _meeting_ penting dengan kolega bisnisnya. Jadi, tidak bisa ikut menjemput Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Dia hanya titip salam dan berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan malam nanti" Ayah ibuku mengangguk. Kami sudah berada dipelataran parkir ketika Shion-nee mengendarai mobil kearah kami. Ayah memasukkan koper bawaannya dan ibu dalam bagasi dan duduk santai di jok belakang setelahnya.

Perjalanan kami sesekali dipenuhi gelak tawa setelah Shiori bangun dan mengambil alih perhatian kedua orang tuaku. Kedua orang tua itu tak henti-hentinya terkikik setelah gadis kecil itu menunjukkan beberapa tingkah lucunya. Oh, Tuhan, betapa aku sangat merindukan kehamilanku dulu.

Kami segera turun dan menunjukkan kamar tamu yang sudah kami – aku dan Shion-nee – persiaplan sebelumnya. Sementara kakak iparku menyusui anaknya di kamarnya, aku dan ibuku segera sibuk didapur menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Tidak ada yang berbeda, masakan ibuku masih lezat seperti dulu.

Hanya berselang satu jam setelah kedatangan orang tuaku, pintu masuk kembali terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang seharian ini _meeting_ dikantor. _Hazel_ miliknya membulat ketika melihat kehadiran dua orang yang dirindukannya. Sontak, kakinya melangkah cepat dan memeluk ayah dan ibu kami.

"Kaa-san, apa kalian sudah lama tiba? Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian" ucapnya dan kembali memeluk ibu lagi. Wanita paruh baya yang kupanggil 'kaa-san' itu terkekeh kecil dan membalas pelukan anaknya,"Dasar anak manja. Aku hanya pergi dua tahun dan kau sudah merindukanku?" ejeknya. Aku tersenyum, bagaimanapun interaksi anak dan orang tua itu unik menurutku.

"Tentu saja. Kaa-san juga tidak pulang ketika anakku lahir"balasnya. Ayahku ikut bergabung tak lama setelahnya dan kembali reuni akbar mereka membuatku geli.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya makan. Selamat datang, sayang" Shion-nee turun dengan menggendong Shiori dan mengecup singkat kakakku. Gadis kecilnya melambai-lambai pada Sasori-nii yang langsung diraih kakakku dan menggendongnya.

"Iya, sayang. Tou-san juga merindukanmu" ucapnya dengan kecupan singkat dipipi putri kecil mereka.

Makan malam kami dipenuhi canda tawa dengan tingkah lucu Shiori dan beberapa obrolan seputar bisnis antara ayah dan Sasori-nii. Sesekali mereka juga mengungkit tentang kesendirianku sepeninggal Kakashi dan menyarankanku untuk segera berkencan lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas seadanya. Entahlah, aku hanya belum menemukannya saja. Oh, aku juga harus melengkapi informasiku tentang Uchiha Sasuke juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku baru saja akan merangkak menaiki ranjang empukku ketika telepon pintarku berkedip sekali menandakan ada seseorang atau operator selular yang mengirimiku pesan singkat. Aku mengeringkan wajahku dengan _tissue_ setelah membasuhnya dengan air dan sabun pembersih, kemudian meraih ponsel itu dan memeriksa si pengirim. Sederet nomor yang tak terdaftar dibuku teleponku membuatku mengernyitkan alis penasaran. Siapa yang mengirimiku pesan singkat saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam?

 **From : 81 230 701 xxx**

 **Hai? Apa kau sudah tidur?**

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

Bagus. Aku mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasu – Apaa? Aku kembali membaca pesan singkat itu – tepatnya nama si pengirim – berkali-kali. Uchiha Sasuke mengirimiku pesan singkat? Yang benar saja.

Kembali kupandangi layar ponselku, berpikir balasan apa yang akan kuketikkan. Oh, ayolah Sakura. Kau bukan gadis remaja lagi yang harus gugup ketika pangeran sekolah mengirimimu sapaan membosankan. Yang menyapamu hanya duda beranak satu. _Yang tampannya luar biasa._

Sial.

 **To : 81 230 701 xxx**

 **Hai .. yah, tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang membaca.**

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **Sent**_

Yah, aku hanya sedang membaca. _Membaca pesan darimu_.

Tak lama, ponselku kembali berkedip. Aku sudah memasukkan nama Sasuke dalam buku telepon milikku dan kembali mengaktifkan mode suara ponselku yang sebelumnya hening. Aku merasakan jantungku bergemuruh ketika memeriksa balasan dari pria itu.

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Apa besok kau punya waktu? Mungkin makan siang bersama?**

Haha, _tentu saja._ Lagi, nuraniku sudah mengambil alih kewarasan berpikirku. Jariku menari-nari diatas layar sentuhnya sebelum otakku dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja kukirimkan.

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Tentu.**

 _ **Sent**_

Sial. Aku seharusnya menolaknya. Tapi deringan ponsel kembali menyadarkanku kalau Sasuke masih terjaga untuk membalas pesanku.

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Ku jemput di Beauty kalau begitu. Ichiraku restourant?**

Ichiraku? Aku tak heran Sasuke akan mengajakku kesana. Itu adalah restoran dengan pelayanan berkelas dan pastinya cocok untuk manusia seperti dirinya. Aku mengetikkan balasanku cepat dan mengirimnya. Aku tersenyum ketika membaca pesan terakhirnya. Apa Sasuke tipe pria romantis?

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Selamat tidur. Jangan hanya tersenyum jika nanti kau menemukanku bersarang dimimpimu. Biasanya aku selalu membawa mimpi indah.**

Tak banyak, aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah emoticon _rotfl_ dan menyimpan kembali ponselku diatas meja samping ranjang sebelum benar-benar hanyut dan terlelap dalam bayangan mimpi. Apa Sasuke akan membawa mimpi indah untukku malam ini? entahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyaaaa~~~ akhirnya biel bisa juga lanjutin Destiny setelah sebulan terbengkalai. Hee, maaf sibuk soalnya ngumpulin THR lebaran *timpukked* ..**

 **Okee, ada yang mau review? Ayolah, Silenders, ga asik kan cuma baca dan lewat doang *jiahhh*, berikan pendapatmu .. okee..**

 **Biel doain moga cepat taubat *digantung-ed* ..**

 **Cipok lebaran dulu *cupcupTHRpeyupeyuk***


	3. Chapter 3 : I wanna know more 'bout Ya!

**Pair : SasuSaku**

 **Rate : M**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Alur kecepetan, OOC, GaJe , (miss) typo? dan gangguan lainnya yg berefek samping.**

 **.**

 _Bunga yang telah layu, mustahil akan kembali mekar._

 _Tapi jika ada keajaiban, mungkinkah ada padamu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Destiny** **© CbiellUchiha1**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : I wanna know more 'bout Ya !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 _ **CL Beauty**_

Sakura sudah berada dikantornya dengan kedua tangan sibuk membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas berisi laporan karyawannya bulan ini. Hinata dan Ino belum datang untuk menyerahkan berkas rancangan gaun yang dipesan nyonya Uzumaki untuk acara ulang tahun pernikahannya pada awal bulan depan. Belum lagi pemeriksaan akhir dan bahan yang akan dibutuhkan harus mereka sesuaikan dengan selera seorang istri pemilik Uzumaki Corp.

Sejenak deringan ponselnya mengalihkan atensi Sakura dari tumpukan dokumen dan kertas coretan yang bertebaran diatas meja kerjanya.

"Hai, Sakura!" Suara Ino terdengar nyaring dari ponselnya ketika Sakura kembali menyibukkan tangannya untuk menuliskan perbaikan pada setiap laporan dan meraih cangkir kopi dari seberang meja pada detik berikutnya. "Maaf, sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat. Tapi aku sudah menyerahkan berkas rancangan untuk Kushina baa-san pada Hinata beserta beberapa saran bahan kain yang akan kita gunakan."

"Aa, tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu titip salamku untuk Sai."

"Oke, _bye._ "

" _bye._ "

Klik.

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan Sakura kembali berkutat dengan kesibukkannya dengan setumpuk berkas dan laporan yang harus diperiksa. Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya ketika gelas kopinya terasa kosong. Bagus.

"Sakura-chan, Maaf aku terlambat. Lalu lintas macet sekali." Sakura mendongakkan kepala merah mudanya ke arah gadis indigo yang sedang meletakkan dua buah map tebal berisi contoh bahan dan rancangan yang dikirimkan Ino dan balas tersenyum ketika Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Santai saja." ucapnya menenangkan. Sakura berjalan ke arah mesin pembuat kopi disamping rak buku berukuran sedang dan menyeduhkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu Hinata tidak menyukai kopi, jadi ia hanya menyiapkan beberapa kotak jus dan teh kotak dan beberapa kaleng _coke_ untuk Ino dan Hinata. Umumnya para tamu Sakura lebih memilih kopi sebagai sajian minuman. Disaat-saat sibuk seperti ini, kopi bisa meluruskan saraf-sarafnya yang terasa tegang. Setidaknya Sakura berpikir begitu.

"Jadi, apa calon ibu mertuamu sudah menentukan bahan kain apa yang diinginkannya, Hinata?" goda Sakura sambil mengerling pada sahabatnya. Ia tahu, Hinata dan Naruto sudah berhubungan selama setahun belakangan ini. Dan pria kuning jabrik itu berencana akan melamar kekasihnya bulan depan, bertepatan dengan acara ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Dan yang membuat Sakura dan Ino melebarkan netra mereka adalah, Naruto tidak memberitahukan rencananya pada sahabat indigo mereka. Walau begitu, mereka tahu bahwa Hinata benar-benar mencintai prianya itu.

"Ah, iya. Kushina obaa-san ingin menggunakan kain satin _silk_ warna hitam, Sakura." Jelas Hinata mengangguk.

"Hitam?"

"Iya. Obaa-san ingin tak hanya gaunnya saja yang menjadi perhatian karena warnanya yang tak biasa untuk sebuah acara meriah, tapi rambut merahnya juga akan terlihat menyala karena dipadukan dengan warna gelap."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Boleh juga selera ibu mertuamu, Hinata." Puji Sakura sambil menjentikkan jari lentiknya yang dihiasi kutek berwarna merah _maroon_.

"Jangan berlebihan, _pinky_. Aku bahkan bukan menantunya." Walau bicara begitu, tak bisa disembunyikan bahwa Sakura sempat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang merona karena malu. Gadis indigo berponi 'welcome' itu memang pemalu.

"Belum, Hinata. Belum. Bukannya 'bukan'. Tapi segera, percayalah." Ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan netra hutannya nakal. Hinata pun dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Sakura padanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Percayalah pada kekuatan cintamu, sayang. Dan sekarang, kau harus membantuku memeriksa semua tumpukan kertas ini. Ini sedikit membuatku mual, percayalah." Ucapnya meyakinkan dan mengambil setumpuk dokumen dengan beberapa map yang harus menjadi tanggungan mereka untuk beberapa jam kedepan dan menyerahkannya pada pewaris Hyuuga tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Lagi. Itachi yang selama dua jam terakhir ini berada diruangan Sasuke untuk membahas beberapa proyek mengenai pembangunan unit baru yang rencananya akan mengambil tempat di distrik Oto, menoleh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengulum senyum.

"Sepertinya kau ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang, _otoutou_." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang membuat Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini lagi sejak terakhir kali kau ingin menerobos pintu kaca itu karena menghawatirkan kelahiran Ken." Lanjut Itachi.

Pria tampan yang setahun lebih tua dari Sasuke itu menutup dokumen yang sedang dibaliknya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam map. Dengan empat langkah besar, Itachi menyeberangi ruang tamu kantor Sasuke dan berdiri tepat didepan meja kerja adiknya itu.

"Apa kau mencari ibu baru bagi Ken?" godanya dan turut menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu. sejak kematian Katie kau tidak pernah terlihat ataupun berminat mencari pengganti seorang ibu bagi Ken. Setidaknya kau memikirkan anakmu jika tidak ada seorangpun yang ada dihatimu." Jelas Itachi sambil mengeluarkan sebatang _cigarette_ danmenyalakannya.

"Kau merokok?"

"Yah, hanya ketika sedang stress. Dan sikapmu hari ini membuatku stress."

"..."

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Jangan menjadi menyebalkan begini. Kau bisa menceritakan masalah yang mengganggumu padaku. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu." Bujuk pria beristri ini sambil menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara.

"Aku hanya ingin wanita terbaik yang akan merawat Ken. Wanita yang benar-benar mencintai kami, bukan karena wajah dan hartaku saja."

"Dan kau sudah menemukannya?"Itachi mengerti keinginanan adiknya itu. Tak lama setelah Katie meninggal, Sasuke sedikit kerepotan mengurus anaknya. Dia harus belajar dari awal cara mengenakan popok bayi – walau sampai sekarang Sasuke tak bisa melakukannya – memandikan dan mengerti tanda-tanda alami yang diberikan bayi. Adiknya itu tidak mau sembarangan memilih wanita.

" _Well_ , kemarin siang aku bertemu seorang wanita saat kami mengunjungi makam Katie."

"Lalu?"

"Dia membantuku mengganti popok Ken."

"Dan kau terpesona pada bakat alamiah seorang wanita, begitu?" ujar Itachi yang terdengar seperti ejekan tapi percayalah, Itachi hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada dikepalanya.

"Tidak, kau tahu maksudku. Tidak seorangpun dari wanita yang pernah dekat denganku mau mengganti popok Ken. Bukannya aku berharap mereka mau, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuktikan mereka bisa menyayangi anakku." Jelas Sasuke. Tangannya meraih cangkir kopi di depan sebuah figura foto. Foto Katie hamil 7 bulan.

Oh, Sasuke harus membuang egonya jauh-jauh sebelum ia mengakui jika dia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa membelai perut buncit Katie. Merindukan masa-masa kehamilan Katie sebelum wanita itu pergi dan menitipkan anak mereka padanya.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukai wanita itu, Sasuke?" Kali ini Itachi bertanya serius. Tak pelak, ia kasihan juga melihat Sasuke yang seperti kekeringan cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita.

"Entahlah. Kami bahkan baru bertemu sekali."

"Dan kau akan menemuinya lagi. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Aku memang mengajaknya makan siang bersama hari ini."

Itachi mengangguk, "Aku mengerti kenapa kau sering sekali melihat jam tanganmu. Apa kau akan menjemputnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil. Itachi meraihnya, "Jadi incaranmu kali ini pemilik CL _Beauty_?"

Sasuke hanya menggendikkan bahunya, sementara Itachi kembali mengulum senyum. Paling tidak, kini adiknya sudah memiliki tujuan hidup yang jelas lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melirik layar ponselnya yang bergetar dan berkedip-kedip diatas meja kopi ruang tamu kantornya. Wanita yang berstatus janda ini baru saja kembali setelah melayani seorang pelanggan wanita hamil yang tetap ingin tampil anggun dengan setelan gaun malam dan hadir di acara penting suaminya.

Ino sudah datang sedari tadi dan sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan wanita yang datang membawa beberapa temannya sekaligus meminta saran _fashion_ terbaru, Hinata juga baru saja pergi mengantarkan rancangan gaun calon mertuanya ke bagian konveksi. Hari ini butiknya memang sedang ramai-ramainya didatangi pelanggan, dan Sakura merasa lebih sibuk dari hari biasanya. Dia merasa kesibukannya seperti beberapa hari menjelang natal.

Tapi, dibalik itu Sakura bersyukur. Setidaknya kesibukannya di _Beauty_ bisa meringankan beban perpisahan yang selama dua tahun ini selalu menggelayut dipundaknya.

Sakura meraih telepon pintarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa empuk berwarna merah diruangan itu. Satu pesan masuk menunggunya untuk segera dibaca.

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Apa kau masih ingat dengan janjimu semalam,** _ **pinky**_ **?**

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir. Dia mengingat-ingat apakah ia pernah berjanji dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Benarkah? Apa aku menjanjikan sesuatu padamu, Uchiha-** _ **san**_ **?**

 _ **Sent**_

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Apakah itu caramu menolak ajakanku, nona? Aku bisa saja datang dan menyeretmu agar janjimu terpenuhi.**

Sakura terkikik kecil membaca pesan masuk dari bungsu Uchiha yang beberapa hari ini menjadi teman berkirim pesan singkatnya. Mereka belum pernah berbicara langsung melalui sambungan telepon. Sakura merasa itu akan sedikit canggung mengingat mereka baru berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu. Benar, berkenalan di pemakaman dirasa bukan awal yang bagus untuk langsung bersambungan telepon, pikirnya.

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Haha~ ,**

 **Baiklah. Aku ingin kau datang baik-baik tuan Uchiha-sama. Aku tidak ingin seluruh pelangganku kabur jika melihatmu menyeret-nyeret seorang janda.**

 _ **Sent**_

Sakura berpikir, apakah gurauannya sedikit kasar?

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Bagus. Tapi aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'janda'. Itu terdengar seperti kau mengataiku 'duda'. Lagipula aku masih muda dan tampan.**

Sakura terkikik pelan. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya mereka memanglah sepasang 'janda-duda yang tak sengaja bertemu di pemakaman'. Itu tak bisa dipungkiri. Tapi sepertinya jiwa muda Sasuke membuatnya menentang istilah itu.

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Baiklah, tuan balok es yang muda dan tampan.**

 _ **Sent**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Piiipp ..._

Sensor pintu kaca otomatis berbunyi ketika seseorang terdeteksi memasuki sebuah ruangan. Pandangan tajam sepasang obsidian sekelam malam itu menyapu sekitarannya berharap menemukan sosok kepala merah jambu yang beberapa hari ini selalu bersarang dikepalanya. Tapi nihil. Tak seorangpun dengan ciri-ciri yang dibayangkannya ada diruangan itu sedang menanti kedatangannya. Hanya beberapa pasang mata yang mengerling genit ke arahnya dan bisikan samar yang tertangkap indra sensitifnya.

Seorang pramuniaga terlihat menghampiri Sasuke,"Ano, ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Hn, dimana nona Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya datar.

"Ah, nona Haruno ada diruangannya. Apa anda mau saya mengantarkan anda, tuan?" tawarnya. Sasuke diam sejenak kemudian mengangguk mengikuti pramuniaga didepannya.

 _Tok, tok, tok .._

"Maaf, nona Haruno. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap pegawai wanita itu setelah membungkuk hormat. Sakura menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan tersenyum, "Suruh saja masuk, Hanare." Pramuniaga bernama Hanare itu mengangguk.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan." Ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Sasuke muncul diambang pintu masuk dan memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menyeduh kopi didekat rak buku diseberang ruangan.

"Tanpa gula, _pinky_." Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit terkesiap dan berbalik cepat. _Emerald_ Sakura membulat menyadari siapa tamunya siang ini. Sasuke hanya memamerkan senyum miringnya dan mengundang dirinya sendiri duduk di sofa ruang tamu kantor itu.

"Uchiha- _san_. Apa kau datang untuk memenuhi undangan mencoba beberapa gaun terbaru?" goda Sakura sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan senyum miringnya, "Yah, aku ingin mencoba _overall-_ mu."

"Oh, yang kupakai ini?" Sasuke mengangguk, "Tapi, maaf Uchiha- _san._ Jika kau mencoba ini lalu aku pakai apa?"

"Tidak pakai apa-apa." Kena kau Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke semakin gencar menunjukkan seringaiannya setelah Sakura tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah karena gurauannya. "Tenang saja. kau boleh meminjamkannya kapan-kapan. Sekarang aku lapar. Kau harus membelikan Sup lobster Hokkaido untukku nanti." Ucap Sasuke memutuskan berhenti sejenak menggoda wanita merah muda dihadapannya ini. Setidaknya, sekarang Sasuke mempunyai alasan untuk sering menemui Sakura.

Mencoba _overall_ yang dikenakan Sakura ? Yang benar saja. Katie akan tertawa nista dikuburan sana jika tahu Sasuke mempunyai selera baru.

"Ini untukku 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menyambar gelas kertas berisi kopi yang dibuat Sakura tadi dan melesat keluar ruangan kantor.

"Uchiha sialan." Rutuk Sakura. Sementara Sakura mengutuk kebodohannya, Sasuke mengulaskan senyum tulusnya untuk pertama kalinya selama setahun belakangan ini. Dan yang mengejutkan senyuman itu bukan untuk anggota keluarganya, tapi untuk seorang wanita yang baru dikenalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel Sasuke berdering di dalam saku celananya. Nama _baka nii-san_ tertera dilayar ponsel itu beserta foto Itachi yang sedang memeluk Hana, sang istri yang tengah hamil delapan bulan.

"Halo, nii- _san_? Ada apa?" Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dari seberang badan mobil dengan sabar. Sekilas raut wajah tampannya sedikit mengeras dan kembali melunak. "Baik. Aku segera pulang." Ucapnya sambil mengangguk dan berpaling menatap Sakura dengan wajah menyesal.

"Sakura, sepertinya lain kali."

"Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, atau meringis lebih tepatnya. "Hana- _nee_ baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan kakakku sedang berada di kantor. Aku khawatir tidak ada yang menjaga Ken. Aku harus segera pulang."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati Sasuke,"Apa boleh aku datang dan bermain bersama Ken? Mungkin aku bisa mengenalkan Ken kepada Shiori. Siapa tahu suatu hari mereka bisa bersahabat."

"Tentu saja. kau hanya perlu menelponku."

"Hari minggu kalau begitu? Apa kau sibuk?"

Sasuke sebentar menimang,"Tidak. Aku hanya harus memeriksa jadwalku untuk minggu depannya lagi, dan itu bisa kulakukan dirumah." Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus bergegas pulang sebelum Ken membanting vas bunga kesayangan neneknya."

Wanita merah muda itu terkekeh. Sedikit melambai dan kembali memasuki butiknya. Sakura tidak bisa merasa kecewa hari ini. Dirinya sendiri bukannya sedang memiliki waktu luang juga – kerjaannya menumpuk malahan – hanya sedang lapar saja. Tapi sepertinya hari ini janda cantik itu terpaksa harus menyantap nasi kare instan yang selalu disediakan Ino dalam keadaan darurat kerja . Sakura tersenyum, sesekali dirinya harus mencoba hal baru juga.

"Hari ini gagal, ya?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Uppss~~ Bii balik lagii .. udah berapa bulan yah ga update ? *PuraPuraLupa***

 **Kyaa , maaf yah .. soalnya kemarin kemarin Bii lagi ga dirumah plus ga megang leppi juga .. biasalah anak kekinian, dan kalo kasus Bii, bii merantau buat cari duit modal nikah ama Saskehh / ..**

 **Dan pada kenyataannya Bii pulang masih dalam keadaan Jones *Eittss~Rahasia yah***

 **Okee Minna~ Mind to Review ?**


End file.
